happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mind Over Mutilation
Mind Over Mutilation is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV by Josh Davis' Brain. In this episode, Josh, Giggles, Cloudy and Handy get unusual powers from a burst of radioactive goo. But will they use their new gifts to help or to cause trouble? Roles Starring: * Josh * Handy Featuring: * Giggles * Cloudy * Lessy * Biohazard * Petunia * Ava Appearances: * Splendid (on TV) * Devious (on TV) * Capture * Pierce * Russell * Peaky * Berg * The locomotives * Jack * Rails * The Mole * Adrian * Disco Bear * Stonehenge warlocks * Pointy * Mystery and Ami * Platypus Aliens * Sparky and Steamy Plot On a Halloween night, Josh watches the newest episode of the Splendid TV show. Josh hears a doorbell and opens the door. He sees his sister Giggles and her friend Cloudy all dressed up. Josh thinks for a moment and facepalms upon forgetting to dress up. He shuts the door and runs upstairs, drinking his slushy. Josh walks into his bedroom and looks for a costume to wear. He puts his slushy on the floor. Josh was too busy looking for something to wear, that he didn't see his slushy. He trips over it and impales his eye on a closet hook. Josh tries to pull it off, but this in turn pulled out his eye and optic nerve. Josh screams both in pain and in horror. Later, he looks for something to cover his skewered eye, covering his eye socket with his hand while doing so. Josh soon finds an eyepatch and a monocle. He puts them on and gets an idea. Josh goes back into his closet, being careful with the hooks this time, and takes out a pirate costume. He runs off-screen and returns as a pirate. Josh runs downstairs and opens the door. He catches up with Cloudy and Giggles and the three began trick-or-treating. On the way, the three pass Russell, who is jealous of Josh's eyepatch. Later, they reach a neighborhood, which is situated near a toxic waste dump (almost filled with radioactive goo). They see Handy trying to fix a waste disposal unit. Handy tries to reach a tool from his toolbox, but it was no use. He growls in frustration. Handy uses his teeth to grab a wrench and fix a loose bolt. Josh asked if he needs help. Handy replies "No thank you". Josh continues trick-or-treating with the two girls. They then see Handy accidentally drop his wrench, which then fell into the radioactive waste. Handy grumbles again and asks the three if they can help him retrieve it. Josh agrees and they all jump into the pool of nuclear waste. They begin looking for the wrench. Josh chuckles to himself and creates a top hat and beard from the goo. He acts like a gentleman in front of Cloudy, who is worried about what the waste is doing to him. Josh denies her concerns and continues looking for the wrench. A bubble grows rapidly in the goo. The four Tree Friends continue searching for Handy wrench. Josh finally finds it, just before the bubble grew to critical mass. Giggles tells there is a bubble behind Handy. Handy utters "What the!", before the bubble burst, turning the screen pitch black. The next day. Josh opens his eye. He and his friends lay there, beside the toxic waste dump. Handy wakes up and reaches for his hard hat. Suddenly, a strange force causes the hard hat to return to Handy's head. Cloudy and Giggles finally wake up. However, when Giggles gets up, she realizes that she is floating. Josh feels the same and tells that the radiation has somehow given them special powers. Handy knows about it and gets some flowers for Giggles. Giggles is very flattered. Josh looks at them sympathetically, until Cloudy asks him to watch what she can do. Josh watches as Cloudy uses her powers to change clouds into various shapes. Josh calls it art. A montage begins. Josh gets tired of painting but uses his telepathic powers to finish painting his picture. At a bowling alley, Handy reaches for a bowling ball and growls in frustration. He knows about his new powers and bowls the ball using telekinesis. The ball knocks all the pins down and he gets a spare. Handy zaps the score screen to turn the spare into a strike. At a mountain range, Josh was preparing a picture and notices the mountain is in the wrong place. He squints his eye to move the mountain one side. Peaky was climbing the mountain and falls off, splattering on the ground. Josh doesn't think it looks right and moves it to the right. Berg almost made it to the top, but falls off and suffers the same fate as Peaky. Giggles uses her new powers to put garbage in the designated recycling bins. At a flower field, Cloudy frolics and sniffs some flowers. Suddenly, she sneezes and blows the wool off of some sheep. Disco Bear flirts with Giggles. Handy uses his telepathic powers and a razor to shave Disco Bear bald. Giggles laughs as Disco Bear runs away in embarrassment. Pierce wedgies Josh and Josh flies over to a volcano and drops Pierce in there. Cloudy and Giggles play telepathic tennis with the head of Jack, who thinks "I hate my job". Cloudy misses and Jack splatters on a tree. Pointy appears and picks up Jack's pumpkin seeds. Back home, Josh uses his telepathic power to make a glass of milk. He sits in the lounge with three of his superpowered friends. They tell each other that having unusual powers makes the difficulties of life easier and more fun. Josh tells them that he diverted an asteroid to the Sun today. Cloudy notices Handy jittering and giggling insanely. Josh wonders what is up with Handy. Handy madly replies that he can finally do stuff that require hands and he doesn't need hands anymore. Handy hears that there is a work placement at the new railway. He flies out of the window and begins to make the world into his playground, opening and shutting the window in the process. Giggles was worried about what Handy might do to the town. Josh comforts her and tells Handy will be fine. Giggles was still unsure. At the new railway, Rails was giving orders to five sentient steam trains, one of which has to pick up some Halloween decorations. Rails gives the job of toxic waste delivery to the red train, who then complains about having to do the 'dirty jobs', much to the big train's irritation. Handy flies and looks over the railway, thinking it will become a 'real train wreck' soon. He flies across the railway, passing an interlocking tower. At a dockyard, a crane looks down upon two steam engines. Handy retaliated by teetering and tottering it until it falls on the tracks. The engines were happy, but the rail is blocked. Handy utters "Oops". Soon, Handy flies across the rail again and hears an engine whistle. He flies over to see what the trouble is. A tank engine has been derailed and its coupling rod came off. Handy uses his telepathic powers to get the train back on track and to repair its wheels. The tank engine was raring to go again, but the red engine comes behind with freight cars filled with toxic waste barrels and crashes into its cab, spilling radioactive ooze everywhere. The big engine comes with heavy carriages and crashes into its buffers. Another engine is diverted and crashes into a farm. A tram appears and crashes into the back of the big engine's carriages. Another tank engine sees the crash site and puffs away in fright. A helicopter looks over the wreckage and gets dizzy and crashes into the ground. Rails sees the wreck too and faints. Handy flies away. Lessy, Biohazard, Ava and Petunia look at the wreck from over the bridge and run home to alarm Josh and the two girls. Biohazard tells them that Handy caused the mass wreck over at the railway. Lessy tells them that Handy is out there, causing all sorts of chaos and taking over the world. Josh knows about that and changes off-screen into a superhero cape. He calls himself "Danger-Munk". The ordinary four want to stop Handy with him. Josh gets a toxic waste barrel and splashes ooze on Petunia, Ava, Lessy and Biohazard, giving them all telepathic powers too. Josh and the 4 friends and fly off in search of Handy. Meanwhile, Handy was flying all over the world, causing several mishaps. He zaps his face onto famous monuments like the Statue of Liberty, Stonehenge (which angered some warlocks and confused Mystery and Ami) and the Sphinx, which confused Adrian. Handy also uses his telepathic powers to make Moai statues of him rise from the ground, completely disrupting the landscape. In a city, Handy sees a derelict building. He uses telepathy to create giant tools to knock it down. Mole, who was standing under, notices the falling debris and unfolds his umbrella. However, this did not save him and he was mangled under the debris. The building then knocked over several other buildings like dominoes. Handy gulps in regret. Josh appears with the four friends. Biohazard begs Handy to stop ruining the world. Lessy tells him that he has become power-hungry. Handy claimed that he was trying to make the world a better place. Josh denies his lie and begins fighting Handy. Several minutes later, Handy was finally struck down and falls into the ground. Cloudy and Giggles came just in time. Cloudy sees that Josh has outsmarted Handy and hugs him. Giggles flies closer to Handy and kisses him on the cheek. Josh carries Handy home and the superpowered friends followed him. A narrator ends the episode by saying "And so this concludes the latest adventure of Danger-Munk. He's saved the day again.". It soon reveals to be on a TV that the Platypus Aliens are watching, who then claim it is was the best episode the galaxy has produced. It then soon reveals to be on Capture's TV. Capture was appalled and is thinking of starting all over again. He throws a pencil in the air and it hits his head. Capture ends the episode (for real) by saying "Ow". Deaths * Berg and Peaky fall off a mountain when Josh moves it with a squint of an eye. * Pierce was dropped into a volcano when Josh flew him there. * Jack was splattered on a tree. * The Mole was crushed under debris when Handy demolished an abandoned building. Trivia * The title goes like this: Josh's eye squints and pushes in the title. The words Mind Over then rise up and fall down, smashing into pieces. * The living locomotives is a reference to Thomas the Tank Engine and the HTFF episode Atch-Choo Choo! * Josh wears an eyepatch throughout the segment and becomes a superhero later on, referencing the UK cartoon Danger Mouse. He even names his alter ego "Danger-Munk". * Like the episode before it, this episode was influenced from a segment in The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror XXVI, this time being "Telepaths of Glory". * The warlocks from Between a Rock and a Hard Place appear again in this episode. * The costumes: * Josh dressed as a pirate. * Giggles dressed as a witch. * Cloudy dressed as Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. * Lessy dressed as a fairy * Petunia dressed as a mermaid * Biohazard dressed as a mad surgeon. * Ava dressed as Carrie from the movie of the same name. * The Living Locomotives Refrence these Engines: * The Red one Refrences James * The Crane Refrences Cranky * The Tank Engine Refrences Thomas Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular